


[Podfic] Meeting Nana

by MistbornHero



Category: Leverage
Genre: Family Dinners, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Hardison is going to check of his Nana after a big storm, along with Eliot and Parker, when they hear about a sinister plot to take advantage of the storm to kidnap foster children.Written by Melime.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] Meeting Nana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meeting Nana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104703) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:07:48 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (6 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/leverage-meeting-nana)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/476qdny2sv0ejkk/Leverage-MeetingNana.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vE1btVcdC2n487cCJjUBFd8EXfswgqIn/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Meeting Nana_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104703)
  * **Author:**[Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
